


angel

by next



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Untouched, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/next/pseuds/next
Summary: and gabriel smiles down at him fondly, crawling towards him before positioning himself on top of the older man, swinging one of his legs over woohyun's head so that he's got his knees on either side of it.
Kudos: 10





	angel

gabriel is panting hard, fingers twisting in the sheets and his cheek smushed into the pillow, eyes screwed shut. warm waves of pleasure roll over him as woohyun slowly laps at his rim, gabriel's hips canted upwards so the older man has better access, held in place by woohyun's strong hands. 

they've been going at this foreplay for the better part of an hour now, something that started as soft kisses and hesitant touches turning more sensual, more insistent. woohyun's been eating him out for at least fifteen minutes, loving the way gabriel rolls his hips back against his face, whining when woohyun moves his mouth lower to kiss his taint or brings one of his large hands around gabriel's waist to play with his small cock, gentle touches that leave him wanting so much more. 

"woohyun," he sighs, voice airy and light, absolutely blissed out as he feels a familiar warmth begin to coil in his tummy. he quickly taps the back of the other's hand on his waist and woohyun moves his face away from the younger's ass, meeting gabriel's eyes as he looks over his shoulder at him. he looks totally wrecked, hair mussed up a bit, eyes glazed, cheeks flushed; woohyun feels his cock throb at the sight and he groans, just the tiniest bit frustrated at the interruption.

gabriel shoots him an apologetic smile, and sits up before turning around, pushing at woohyun's shoulder. the older man immediately understands and scrambles to change positions, shucking his sweats in the process. gabriel scoots over on the bed, making room for woohyun to lay down, getting comfortable on his back, eyes flickering to gabriel expectantly. 

and gabriel smiles down at him fondly, crawling towards him before positioning himself on top of the older man, swinging one of his legs over woohyun's head so that he's got his knees on either side of it. woohyun cups himself over his briefs as gabriel maneuvers himself until he's straddling his face, and woohyun groans low in the back of his throat at the sight as gabriel carefully spreads himself open, hole still slick with spit and fluttering in anticipation. the older man reaches for gabriel's waist and gently pulls him down until gabriel is hovering over woohyun's mouth. he resumes his earlier efforts with long, slow drags of his tongue over gabriel's pucker, relishing in gabriel's body relaxing in his hold, a new wave of tiny gasps and gentle moans escaping him.

when he feels woohyun work his tongue into his hole, gabriel whines at the sensation and begins to grind down against woohyun's face, tangling his fingers in woohyun's dark hair. woohyun starts to fuck gabriel's hole with his tongue in quick, shallow motions, occasionally pulling out to suck on his rim, and circle his tongue around it teasingly before plunging back inside. 

gabriel's neglected cock bounces against his stomach as he continues to ride woohyun's face, the tip flushed and leaking precum. he's moaning shamelessly as he rocks his hips in a steady rhythm, and woohyun reaches for his own member, smearing the precum collecting at the tip around the head of his cock before pumping himself to the pace that gabriel sets.

the warmth in gabriel's stomach begins to spread, the coil growing tighter as he begins to chase his release, moving his hips desperately. woohyun tightens his grip on gabriel's waist, fucking up into his fist as he flattens his tongue against gabriel's hole, sucking on the sensitive rim as gabriel comes undone above him. he's leaning back a bit now, grabbing at woohyun's biceps for purchase and the roll of his hips begins to stutter. woohyun’s stroking himself faster, getting off on gabriel riding his face and making the most gorgeous sounds, breathy moans and soft whimpers, woohyun's name falling from his lips over and over like a mantra.

with a few more desperate rolls of his hips, gabriel comes, hard, vision blurry with unshed tears as he cries out woohyun's name, painting the sheets with his release. woohyun's close too, fucking up into his fist and wishing so badly it was gabriel's hole tight around his cock, groaning against gabriel's sensitive rim as he tips over the edge, coming in thick spurts. woohyun breathes heavily as he comes down from his high, gently licking at gabriel's hole, enjoying the soft whines from the man above him.

thighs quivering, gabriel moves off of woohyun (albeit reluctantly), collapsing onto the bed next to him, exhausted. he sighs happily as woohyun moves to pull him into his chest, enjoying the warmth of another body against his back. gabriel quickly falls asleep to gentle kisses on his neck and strong hands around his waist.


End file.
